


Prince Vegeta's War Prize

by sblovesvegeta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tail Sex, Tail bj, Tail in ass, Vaginal Sex, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta
Summary: After conquering an enemy planet, Prince Vegeta goes on the hunt for his war prize.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Prince Vegeta's War Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a raunchy little one shot that wouldn't leave my brain. Hope you enjoy! Warning, may cause WAP!
> 
> Special thanks to JanxAngel on Discord for betaing!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @sblovesvegeta

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, strode through the road of the decimated city, surveying the destruction his crew had wrought. The aliens of this planet had long been a thorn in the side of the Saiyan kingdom, but now the threat had finally been eliminated. He kicked aside a golden chalice and turned to his comrades. 

“Now we take the spoils of war that are our due. Raditz, Kakarot, follow me. Rumor has it the King kept a harem of humans,” Vegeta smirked, gesturing towards the alien palace on the hillside. The Saiyans tipped their heads back and scented the air. All three smirked and headed in the same direction, Prince Vegeta leading the way. 

The three warriors confidently made their way through the destroyed city. They ignored the smouldering ruins, knowing that even if there were any survivors, none would stand in their way. The trio came to the palace and made their way through the many hallways, finally coming to a white marble door that was ornately carved with intricate designs of aliens engaged in multiple forms of fucking. Kakarot reached for the door handle and gave it a turn. 

“It’s locked!” Kakarot pouted in disappointment, rattling the handle.

“Stand aside, imbecile,” Vegeta ordered. Kakarot immediately obeyed and Vegeta directed a concentrated beam of ki and carefully cut through the lock of the door. Kakarot pushed the door open and the warriors entered the harem. Three women stood in the foyer, and Vegeta was momentarily surprised that they were not cowering in terror. Instead, they stood boldly in the middle of the room, gazing curiously at the three Saiyans.

Each woman was different in their own unique way. One had dark hair, and a curvy but muscular body. Her dark eyes spit fire at the three men and she looked ready to battle at any moment. She reminded Vegeta of Saiyan females.

The other had dark blue hair and a slender build. She appeared to be the most timid of the three, standing slightly behind the others.

The woman in the middle caught Vegeta’s attention immediately. She was alluring and exotic, with aqua colored hair and deep blue eyes. Her body was voluptuous and curvy and Vegeta itched to trace her generous curves with his fingertips. He was not the only one ogling one of the humans. They wore flimsy, gossamer gowns that did little to hide their curvy bodies, and all three Saiyans were giving the human women slow once overs, from head to toe, ultimately stopping at their breasts.

"Ugh, aliens are such fucking hornballs. The moment they see human tits, they lose their damn minds," the dark haired woman whispered to the aqua haired one, crossing her arms over her chest. The three Saiyans laughed, their enhanced hearing having picked up her words.

“You ain’t wrong, sweetheart,” Raditz chuckled, and the brunette's face burst into an angry blush.

“Are you the conquerors of this planet?” the aqua haired female asked, stepping forward. Vegeta motioned Raditz and Kakarot to stay back, and he approached to meet the tempting female halfway. 

“And who are you to ask who we are, woman?” Vegeta demanded, staring her down with his most intimidating gaze. Greater and more powerful beings had cowered under the Prince’s glare, but Vegeta was greatly impressed when the woman squared her shoulders and met his eyes defiantly. Rage flashed across her pretty face before she quickly smoothed her features. 

“I am Bulma, and this is ChiChi, and on my right is Launch. We were brought to this planet against our will, stolen from our home planet of Earth,” Bulma explained to the three warriors. “What is our fate now? Will you claim us as yours?” she questioned.

Vegeta took a few steps forward to more closely study the woman in front of him. His pupils dilated as her scent hit him full force. She smelled sweet, like bluefruit and the fragrant flowers of his home, Planet Vegeta. Instinct took over and he caught the woman in his arms, crushing her body to his. She struggled against his hold, striking Vegeta in the face with the heel of her hand. 

Saiyan females were similar to the males, all battle honed, hard muscle. Had a Saiyan female struck him so, Vegeta would have been sporting a bloody nose. This human female’s blow only made him laugh at her weakness. He wrapped the woman tighter in his arms and hefted her over one shoulder.

“Kakarot, Raditz, take your pick of the other two Earth females. This one is mine. We will meet here at 1400 and travel back to Planet Vegeta. For now, I intend to celebrate our victory,” Vegeta chuckled salaciously.

Vegeta strode down the corridor with the screeching woman over his shoulder and a few twists and turns later, found an empty pleasure chamber. He dropped the woman on the massive bed and stood back. Her cerulean curls fell in front of her slender shoulders and Vegeta admired her body; lean and soft that made the Prince want to grab her and do unspeakable things. His cock went hard, and he turned aside for a moment to gain control. The woman took the opening and scrambled away, putting the bed between them. Vegeta smiled at her feisty nature, his tail waving in excitement behind him. 

“Don’t be absurd, little human. There is no possible way you can escape me. But by all means, go ahead and try. The thrill of the hunt only makes my cock harder,” Vegeta laughed, skimming a hand down his torso to palm his erection. A sweet blush bloomed across Bulma’s cheeks, and she turned her gaze away from his lewd display.

“You are such a smug asshole!” Bulma sputtered in outrage as Vegeta unsnapped his chest armor plate and let it fall to the ground. His undershirt went next and he deliberately put on a show for the human woman, flexing his pecs and biceps as he dropped the shirt to the floor on top of his armor. Her eyes traveled over his muscled chest, down his abs and zeroed in on the outline of his erection in his tight pants. Vegeta growled as her tongue darted out and licked along her plump lower lip. He took her momentary distraction and quickly flashed to her side. Bulma squealed in surprise and tried to dart away to avoid his grasp, but the Saiyan Prince was too fast and strong. 

“You should consider yourself lucky, female. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans,” he declared arrogantly as he pulled Bulma to his chest and slowly ran his rough palms up and down her body. He softly caressed each dip and curve of her opulent form, delighting as she finally submitted to him, melting against his body. He brushed aside the thin strap of her sheer dress, running his nose along her delicate collar bone and down to the curve of her breast.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance when his exploration was hindered by more fabric, and he easily snapped the straps and dragged the bodice down to her waist, baring more of her delectable flesh. He kept her trapped tightly against his chest, binding her wrists at the small of her back with his tail as he moved to sit on a soft chaise in the corner, arranging the woman in his lap.

Saiyan females did not have such soft, large breasts. Saiyan young were raised in incubation pods shortly after conception, and females were free to return to battle almost immediately and were not tied to the care and raising of young. He knew that human women not only grew young in their wombs, but also fed them with their breasts once born. Vegeta found himself fascinated with the human woman’s lush curves, his stomach swooping with lust and a desire to breed. 

He took his time exploring her, palming the weight of her tits in his hands, skimming his nose along the curves, and huffing in her sweet scent. He was entranced by the goosebumps that rippled across her skin and the tightening of her nipples in his palms. He plumped her flesh together and mouthed around her curves, licking into the valley of her breasts.

“Oh, please,” she begged, becoming more and more pliant the more attention he paid to her sensitive skin. She arched her back and offered her tits up to his exploring mouth. He dragged his rough tongue across the peak of one breast before sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with a light nip. His tail released her wrists and flicked back and forth with excitement and pent up lust. The movement caught Bulma’s attention and she reached for the appendage.

“Are Saiyan tails sensitive?” she asked, running her delicate fingers lightly along the length. Vegeta could only answer with a choked gasp, pleasure sizzling from the base of his tail straight to his cock. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and let out a low groan as she continued to gently pet him.

“Hmm, I’ll take that as a yes,” Bulma purred seductively, taking his tail in both her hands. As she squeezed and pumped his tail, Vegeta moaned at how his cock responded as if she was squeezing him there. He thrusted against her and she rolled her hips down on his hard flesh as Vegeta’s kisses grew even more brutal. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he promised darkly, shoving his pants down his thighs to free his aching cock and ruching her skirt up to her waist.

Bulma’s laugh was husky. “Is that so?” She took the tip of his tail between her plump lips, tongue swirling around it. She sucked hard and his thighs quaked, balls drawing up tight. She gently bit down on his sensitive appendage and made eye contact as she flicked her tongue rapidly across the tip. He rumbled a warning growl and gave her ass a sharp slap. 

“Careful little human. You do not want to wake the beast,” he warned tightly, barely holding on to his control as she continued to rock her hips, dragging her slit up and down his length. He could feel her slick arousal coating his cock, easing her way to glide smoothly along his flesh.

She popped off his tail with a gasp, the silky fur glistening and spiked with her saliva, lips curling in a suggestive smirk. “Promises, promises,” she teased and Vegeta groaned at her challenge, hand diving between her legs to test her wetness with his fingertips before impaling her with his erection.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Bulma wailed as Vegeta pulled her over him in hard, quick bounces. She dropped his tail and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on tight as she swirled her tongue up his neck and sank her teeth into the corded muscle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned, rutting up into her wet heat. 

“Mmm,” she hummed into his skin and Vegeta couldn’t take it any longer, he had to gain some control back from the lusty woman. He stood and made his way back to the bed and flipped her down on her hands and knees before slamming into her like his life depended on it. His tail, the end still slick with her saliva, tickled against her puckered back entrance.

“Naughty, naughty, human,” Vegeta growled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips hard enough to bruise. He flexed his tail, penetrating the tight ring of muscle with the tip.

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise, jerking forward to escape his probing tail.

“Nuh-uh, naughty humans get their asses fucked,” he growled, gripping her hips tightly and yanking her back onto his dick. He held her still as he continued to flex his tail inside her ass, slowly inching it deeper. The pressure of his tail in her ass made her pussy clench impossibly tighter around his cock. He could feel every pulse, every flutter of her internal muscles around him.

“Plant your hands on the bed and brace yourself, vulgar woman,” Vegeta warned, keeping his tail still as he pulled back then snapped his hips forward, rutting hard into her. They groaned in unison at the dual sensations of his thick cock stretching her cunt and his slim tail impaling her ass. Vegeta leaned back on his knees, palming her ass cheeks and spreading her wide, taking in the erotic view of her cunt stuffed full of his cock and his tail filling her tight ass. 

He curled his body over hers and skimmed one hand to the apex of her thighs, wanting to feel his length as it tunneled in and out of her slick cunt. Bulma clenched down hard around him when his fingers glided across the top of her slit and he paused in surprise, feeling a small nub.

“Oh Gods, yes! There, please Vegeta!” she begged, rocking her hips back to meet his. Bulma planted her hands against the wall above her head to gain better leverage to push back against him. Vegeta continued to circle his fingertips across her sensitive spot, keeping a steady pace and pressure. He placed his palm between her shoulder blades, pressing her chest down flat and fucking her into the mattress.

“Prince Vegeta,” he corrected harshly, lips brushing the shell of her ear as he bent over her body and pounded into her harder. 

“Prince Vegeta!” she keened, her body locked up tight as more of her wetness gushed on to his cock. 

“Good little human,” he praised as he sank his teeth into the muscle between her neck and shoulder as they both came. 

Time slowed as Vegeta lost his rhythm, electricity sparking in his abdomen as his orgasm barreled through him. Beneath him, Bulma moaned a litany of curse words as her body shuddered and her cunt pulsed around his cock. His hips jerked with every clench of her release around him as he emptied his seed into her body.

Vegeta carefully pulled himself from her warmth, breathing heavily as he gathered her limp form into his arms, purring in content when she snuggled deeper into his embrace, head tucked under his chin. He held her tight and dropped his nose into her silky hair to breathe her in, pleased by their now mingled scents. 

“You will come with me when I return to Planet Vegeta and I will claim you as my consort,” he announced, skimming a hand between her legs to feel their combined fluids. His contended purr rumbled louder deep in his chest and swirled his fingers through his cum leaking from her body before pushing it up and back inside her. 

“Nice try, buddy, but I will accept nothing less than queen,” Bulma gasped, rocking her hips in time with his thrusting fingers. Vegeta felt his cock stir back to life, her defiance like a bolt of lust to his Saiyan brain, the instinct to tame her too strong for him to ignore. 

“Insolent female,” Vegeta growled with an amused smirk, rolling her beneath him to fuck some obediance into her. He had a feeling he would be attempting to tame this woman for the rest of their lives.


End file.
